


With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility

by finefeatheredfriend



Series: Why Can't We Be Friends? (AKA Wholesome Shorts) [14]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Family, Family time, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Prequel, Quality Time, The Avengers - Freeform, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finefeatheredfriend/pseuds/finefeatheredfriend
Summary: A short PREQUEL story to Why Can't We Be Friends.The Seed brothers spend quality time together going to see the newest Marvel movie. Set before the events of the game within the Why Can't We Be Friends universe.





	With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility

“This is ridiculous,” John griped, tugging at the V-neck Ironman shirt Joseph had bought him and insisted he wear. “I’m going to get bags under my eyes staying up this late.” Jacob scowled.

“Doesn’t one of your thirty ‘beauty’ creams prevent that?”

“I don’t understand why it’s so important to see the movie at midnight,” John continued complaining, ignoring Jacob’s comment. Jacob ruffled John’s hair where he had been trying to coif it perfectly. John glared at him, pointing a finger imperiously at his older brother, about to spew something nasty at him in response to the destruction of his perfect hairstyle. Joseph, calm as always, the constant peacemaker, put a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Brothers. Please. The movie starts in an hour. We should get to the theater.”

“We’re in the middle of Buttfuck, Nowhere Montana, Joseph. There’s no possible way the theater will be full, even at the midnight opening,” John snarked.

“But…I want to get good seats,” Joseph said quietly, looking sad that John was not as excited as he was about some quality brother time.

Jacob stared at Joseph and for a moment, he was not the long-nosed, tattooed, forty-something year old man standing in front of him, but was instead his grubby, malnourished kid brother, disappointed that he couldn’t afford the newest Spiderman comic book. He stood there with his scraggly beard and that…good Lord that goddamn ‘man bun’ in his Spiderman shirt and Jacob caved. Even he was wearing an Avengers shirt, his own a navy crew neck tee bearing Captain America’s shield. Joseph had bought it for him, knowing that, though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, Jacob loved Captain America and had since he was a young child.

“Quit bein’ a dick, John,” Jacob admonished protectively. “Let’s go. You can polish your asshole on date night, hurry up.”

“Oh, fuck you, Bigfoot,” John shot off, lip curled, but it was clear there was no actual venom in his tone.

“Language,” Joseph scolded both of them with a frown. Jacob hurried them both out to the garage of John’s ranch. Joseph’s old blue work truck was parked just outside John’s hangar, and Jacob’s red Jeep was parked next to it. They both reached for their keys in their respective pockets, but John scoffed.

“Please, if I’m staying up this late for a super hero movie, I’m driving there in style and comfort. Get in,” he ordered, the alarm of his canary yellow Maserati chirping as he unlocked it.

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me, John?” Jacob asked, looking at the tiny backseat and the equally tiny front seat and pointing at his long legs in annoyance.

“Language,” Joseph muttered again, giving a martyred sigh.

“Fine,” John griped, swapping keys. A solid black Dodge Challenger roared to life at the press of a button.

“Shotgun,” Jacob declared. Joseph clambered into the cramped backseat without complaint. Driving to the theater, the brothers teased one another and Joseph excitedly talked their ears off about fan theories and his predictions for the ending of the movie.

There was a surprising number of people out for the movie. John waved to Nick and Kim Rye, who frowned, but waved politely. They hadn’t been particularly friendly since he had tried to get them to join the project. Sharky Boshaw was in full Hawkeye garb and was explaining in excruciating detail why Hawkeye should have carried incendiary arrows to his cousin Hurk Drubman, who was dressed in a disturbingly tight Thor costume and was carrying an actual claw tooth hammer.

“I don’t think I’ve ever participated in anything this nerdy in my life,” John whined.

“John, you’re a Harvard lawyer. You are, by definition, a nerd,” Jacob informed his little brother. Joseph had his hands shoved in his pockets, was greeting the occasional Project member as they walked in waiting for the movie to begin seating.

A young woman with bright red hair stepped into the theater arm-in-arm with Rachel Jessop, who waved at the brothers.

“Any more word on that business deal with her father? Is he still willing to sell us his conservatory?” Jacob asked John.

“Please, brothers, no Project business tonight,” Joseph plead, blue eyes soft and excited as he looked around at the various movie posters.

“They’re seating people now,” John advised, meeting Jacob’s eyes with a look of amusement at Joseph’s excitement. Joseph lead the way, filing into line.

“I remember the two of you sneaking comic books around the house when we were still living with our parents,” John said tenderly, his usually hard features going soft and slightly nostalgic. Jacob chuckled.

“Joseph more than me.”

“Bullshit. You loved Captain America.”

“Yeah, but Joseph always loved Spiderman more. The kid used to take the money I gave him for candy and save it so he could buy the comics. I just stole comics when I wanted them. Well, I also usually stole money too. And the candy,” he admitted nonchalantly. John laughed.

“This is nice,” the youngest Seed admitted as they sat at very good seats given willingly to them by a few Project members. “It’s been a while since we took time to hang out as brothers.”

“We have dinner every week,” Jacob pointed out.

“Yeah, but,” John pointed a hand at Joseph’s delighted face as he started talking to an eager Project member about their own fan theories regarding the movie they would be waiting another thirty minutes to start, “when’s the last time you saw him this relaxed? This happy. I worry about him.” Jacob hummed.

“I worry about both of you,” he grumbled.

“I’m going to go get some popcorn, do you two want anything?” Joseph asked, oblivious to what they had been discussing.

“Twizzlers,” John answered immediately.

“I’m good,” Jacob told him. Joseph hurried out of the theater toward the concession area as advertisements started to play on the screen. John stared after his brother, absentmindedly chewing on a perfectly manicured nail.

“He looks tired constantly. I don’t think he gets enough sleep,” John continued, looking distressed.

“He says the Voice has been talking to him a lot recently,” Jacob said, lowering his own voice carefully. “Do you really think that the Voice he hears is–”

“Yes,” John interrupted without hesitation. Jacob nodded, sniffing.

“It doesn’t matter either way. Something is coming.” He frowned a little at the red-headed woman with Rachel Jessop, quiet for a long moment. “In the meantime, we’ll have to be sure Joseph is taking care of himself. That he’s eating, and sleeping.”

“He picked a good favorite hero, you know,” John said softly.

“How would you know? You said you weren’t interested in this stuff,” Jacob teased. John reddened, ran a hand prettily over his slicked-back hair.

“I may have…underplayed how much I enjoy things like this,” he confessed.

“So, why is Spiderman such a good choice?” Jacob asked, a laugh in his tone. John looked at him seriously.

“Do you know his catchphrase? What he learned at a pivotal moment in his life that turned him from just some poor kid into a hero?” John asked almost reverently. Jacob shrugged.

“No. What?”

“With great power,” John quoted as Joseph Seed returned, burdened with popcorn, candy, drinks and a holy purpose, “comes great responsibility.”


End file.
